


Dangerous Liasons

by sacrificedalice



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificedalice/pseuds/sacrificedalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida always hated being mistaken for a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liasons

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped into my head for a different fandom, but since RPF isn't my cup of tea, I've tweaked it a bit and this is what came out. It's un-beta'd and barely proofread, but at least the plot-bunny will leave me alone now, haha. Enjoy!
> 
> The Sherlocks among you may be able to work out the original subjects of this 'fic, so this is your clue + note. If everybody guesses the password, it'll be breaking news. (It should be noted that this was AU (and probably somewhat OOC) for the original fandom.)

Ishida always hated being mistaken for a girl. It made some situations very awkward. He had taken to clearing his throat loudly in a manly way whenever her entered a public bathroom, in order to prevent the frequent unpleasant or otherwise unwanted reactions to his presence. His long hair, framing an elegant face with strong yet feminine features, was not helping matters, but his manager insisted upon extensions as part of a new concept they were trying. It was his androgynous good looks, coupled with a lithe, toned body that had landed him a contract as a male model with one of the country's biggest entertainment companies, and it was under this contract that he was due to attend a private awards reception at the company director's residence near Karakura Town.

Knowing that he was not going to be receiving an award (the categories were for actors only), Ishida rocked up to the house just in time for the very last acceptance speech, ready to mingle at the after-party. Dressed in tight fitted jeans and a denim jacket, he looked more ambiguous than he would have liked, but since he was mainly here for work, he didn't get a say in his outfit.

“That said,” he mused to himself, as he wandered the hallway towards the room where the ceremony was being held, “this boots and jeans combo makes my arse look fantastic!”

Finally locating the main room, Ishida slipped in quietly and sat at an empty table at the back, so as not to disturb the proceedings. The announcer waved a silver envelope in the air.

“It's time for the final award! It's the big one – 2013 Rising Star Award! And the nominees are-”

Ishida zoned out. This evening was dedicated to rookie idol actors who'd recently debuted or were due to debut under the company, and as such, Ishida had no idea who any of them were. He simply had to show his face, have a few drinks, befriend some important people, and then get home so that he could be up in tome for a 6.30am shoot the next day. As a rookie himself, he was booked out for almost every hour of every day, the company making as much out of him as they could. Ishida often wondered if it was worth it.

“- and the winner is... Ichigo Kurosaki!”

The room erupted into applause. From the sound of it, this guy had been the favourite to win. Ishida glanced up, and found himself unable to look away. The man walking onto the stage, in a sharp suit and loud tie, was simply stunning. A confident stride, square shoulders and a strong jaw, crowned with an explosion of intensely orange hair of the kind Ishida had never before, had his heart all but skip a beat.

“- to thank my manager, and especially my fans.” Ichigo rounded off his speech quickly, and as he said the final few words, he looked out through the crowd, and seemed to stare directly at Ishida. Soon, he was swarmed by people giving congratulatory hugs and flowers, and Ishida lost sight of him. Ishida was ushered away from his table as the audience dispersed and staff cleared the room to create a dance-floor. Not being the in right state to dance, Ishida went to find the bar.

Some time, a few drinks, and many boring-but-neccessary conversations later, Ishida was stood near the door, nursing a can of free beer. He had been about to escape, but the director had called all the guests back into the main room for a special announcement, so Ishida decided to hear it, and then slip away immediately afterwards. Suddenly, a figure appeared next to him.

“Hey, cutie.”

Ishida looked over and saw that it was the award winner, Ichigo. He opened his mouth to greet him, but Ichigo put a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet.

“Shh, the director is talking. Hey, why don't you come with me?”

Ichigo grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Startled, and somewhat breathless, Ishida's attempts at protest came out as a series of high-pitched squeaks. They ran for a minute or so along the hallway, until they came upon a door leading to a large bathroom. Ichigo flung the door open and pulled Ishida inside, slamming the door behind him. Ishida backed up and leant against the cold tiled wall, watching him carefully. Ichigo turned to him with a feral grin.

“Heh, sorry for kidnapping you like that. I just find our dear director so very tedious. So, what's your name, cutie?”

“Dammit,” Ishida thought, “he thinks I'm a girl-”

Ichigo stepped forward so that they were nose to nose, gently pushing him back by the hip and running his other hand through his hair.

“I saw you when you came in. Just in time for my speech. Are you a fan of mine, cutie?”

Ishida was about to say that he wasn't a fan, he didn't even know who Ichigo was, he was only late because he hated these stupid events, he's a guy, dammit! But Ichigo leant in a softly covered Ishida's mouth with his own, and Ishida's protest died in his throat. The kiss was light, but intense, and, sensing that Ishida wasn't about to fight him off, Ichigo pressed harder, pinning Ishida against the wall with his full weight. He ran his hands up and down Ishida's body, through his hair, playing with the bottom of his shirt, down to the fly of his jeans -

“Oh shit,” Ishida realised suddenly, “he's gonna notice, shit, I should've stopped him -” Ishida braced for the inevitable cursing-out or punch that he knew was coming. Why didn't he just stop this before it started?

“Oh for fuck's sake, not again!”

Ishida waited for a few seconds, but no abuse came, no punch. Ichigo drew back slightly, and fixed Ishida with a hard stare.

“Okay, look, I'm not gay, but I can't go back in there like this. Here's the deal; you don't talk, and you don't tell anyone about this. I have an image to uphold. Clear?”  
Ishida gulped and nodded nervously.

“Good,” said Ichigo, as he attached his lips to Ishida's neck and kissed hungrily. He ground their hips together, making Ishida mewl quietly.

“Huh, you even moan like a girl,” Ichigo murmured against Ishida's collarbone. Ishida didn't care enough to be offended. Ichigo grabbed his hand and guided it to the bulge in his trousers. Ishida made short work of the fly, and held Ichigo firmly as he thrust into his hand. Ishida felt the frustration boiling in the pit of his stomach, and his crotch began to ache.

“Ichigo, please,” Ishida begged, the first words he ever said to Ichigo. Ichigo grunted in annoyance, and palmed Ishida roughly through his jeans. It wasn't long before they both climaxed, and stood leant against each other, panting, for a few minutes.

Ichigo pulled away. He stalked over to the sink, cleaned himself up, and then headed for the door, a cursory “see you around” thrown in Ishida's direction. Ishida watched him as he walked away, muttering something about “do they even employ any fucking girls at this company”, and smirked, making a mental note to turn up at award shows more often.

Maybe being mistaken for a girl wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
